The present invention relates to forceps or scissors used for removing sutures. Several instruments have been devised to allow one instrument to be used for grasping a suture and for cutting the suture. One such forceps-scissors combination is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,470. Other relevant apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,443,313, No. 4,034,473, No. 4,053,979 and French applications No. 1183358 and No. 2371912.
Unfortunately, in the '470 patent, one arm of the scissors portion of the forceps must be forced beneath the suture to cut it. This can be awkward for the surgeon and uncomfortable for the patient. In addition, scissors are often difficult to use by surgeons in other than their favored hand.